someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ice-Cream Man
Summer, the hottest season of the year. It's a great time for ice-cream, right? Well, it's time for me to tell you about my unusual experience I have had with an ice-cream man who was very... different. It was a very warm summers day, of 2008, and as usual, me, Tom, Sheila and Joe were waiting for the ice-cream van to come. Today was different, though. It's scheduled for 2pm usually, but it was delayed due to traffic lights on our road, which are timed very wrongly and needed fixing. Anyway, the van arrived, 10 minutes later, but when the ice-cream man arrived, he wasn't the same person as we knew he was. He was depressed, and my friends could tell, by his miserable face. He tried doing his job, but his depression was tough to pursuade us to buy ice-cream. We felt bad for him. I asked the ice-cream man if he was feeling okay, but he said nothing, and right on queue, he got in his driver seat and sped off back down the road. Tom and Sheila were quite confused, and so was I. Joe, on the other hand was trying to be the smart one, and he comes up with a theory, and it didn't add up, so he stopped what he was saying and started to get very mad. We knew Joe had ADHD, so we tried to consult him to carry on with his theory. He couldn't, so we went home. I skipped dinner, because of the very depressed ice-cream man, and as we went to bed, my brother, Archie knew I was very effected by what was going on earlier, because he watches me all the time, as like he was the older one. He wasn't, though, as we are the same age. Later on, during my sleep, I heard the ice-cream van come back up the hill, with it's modified tune, which was not very cheery. It was fast, and then slow, like if it was broken. I listened out of the window, to find out the music had stopped, and the van's engine was turned off. Joe was very mad that night, I heard him screaming and yelling after his ADHD started up. But, those screams were more pain than anger. I stayed in bed, listening, and the screaming then started to stop in a dying motion, it got quieter, and quieter, until there was no noise. I panicked at the most, and I almost ran to Joe's house to check, but then I would have woken my parents up, so I layed there, in a crying motion. I thought that Joe was soveirly beaten by his parents, as he does get beaten a lot by his parents. Then, the ice-cream van's engine is ignited, and the van went down the road, with it's out of tone tune. The next morning, i woke up to visit Joe, and before I did that, I went to ask Tom and Sheila if they heard what was going on, and only Sheila heard what was going on. Tom said he was fast asleep, and he didn't hear any screaming. We went to visit Joe, and the ambulance was there. Tom was very concerned, and Sheila was trying to say in body language that she could have predicted that, and so could I. Joe's parents were there, all baffled and upset. They were saying about a clown man breaking into their house at midnight, and the confusing thing was, Joe's screaming was an hour later than the breaking in. The parents were saying a few things the man said, like 'Time for ice-SCREAM!' and we knew who did this. The parents broke to us the bad news after the interview, but only Tom gave the most upset reaction. Sheila and I gave a little upset reaction, only as we knew he had passed away after what happened. The ice-cream man arrived the same day, on time, and his attitude was depressed to happiness. Tom, who was very mad, broke out into anger and attempted to get into the van to beat the ice-cream man, but we held him back, because we knew what happened to Joe. If it was me and Sheila left, I don't know how we will live without Tom as well as Joe. We told Tom to never do that again, and as we let him go, he ran home instead of re-attempting the fight with the ice-cream man. To this day, the ice-cream man was sacked for mis-conduct, as he was found out a year later for theft of a child's money, and we have a new ice-cream man who was better, and happier then the last one. Written by WildViper009 Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Videos